Comment charmer son sorcier en 5 étapes
by mahajeanne
Summary: La sorcière moderne est une femme fière, une femme qui n'a pas besoin d'aller faire les premiers pas. C'est du moins ce qu'elle se dit. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. L'a-t'il seulement déjà remarqué? Sorcière, à vos baguettes! La conquête du sorcier parfait n'est pas une histoire de chaudrons reluisants!
1. Chapitre 1,en

**Présentation**

N_ous sommes toutes les mêmes, nous les sorcières. Etant élevées dans un monde où tout se joue en un mouvement de baguette, nous nous demandons souvent comment font les moldus pour survivre, grandir et aimer. __Bien entendu, nos parents ont tous leurs histoires à raconter :'' Il était dans les mêmes cours que moi, c'était en septième année, au bal de Noël, ton père m'a invité à danser et j'en tombai amoureuse.'' C'est la même rengaine à chaque fois! Serait-ce une obligation que ce soit le sorcier qui fasse les premiers pas? _

_Ce que nos mères ne comprennent pas, c'est que la sorcière moderne est ambitieuse. Elle veut plus que ce dernier de classe qui lui fait des sourires troublants par-dessus son chaudron, la sorcière moderne veut le beau, le gentil, l'intelligent et le romantique sorcier qui fait tourner la tête de toutes les filles. Mais surtout, surtout, la sorcière moderne ne veut pas faire les premiers pas. __Tout au long de cet article, je vous présenterai 5 courtes étapes pour faire tomber amoureux de vous l'homme vos rêves, dont voici la première étape :_

**1. Acheter un miroir.**

Acheter un miroir est un acte difficile qui nous met à fleur de peau, nous, les sorcières. Un miroir parfait est, comme un homme parfait, impossible à trouver. Voici donc une liste des caractéristiques que nous souhaiterions toutes trouver dans le miroir de notre chambre.

- Un miroir n'est pas une décoration, veuillez le choisir neutre.

- Il ne doit pas être trop petit, il ne vous verra pas au complet, et ni trop grand sinon vous n'auriez plus la paix.

- Bien entendu il faut vérifier que ledit miroir a été fabriqué local et ne viens pas d'un pays éloigné. N'oubliez pas que dans les autres pays les modes diffèrent et les langues aussi.

- N'allez pas dans les boutiques à la mode ou à grand marché, il serait dommage qu'il se sente supérieur d'avoir côtoyé de vrais mannequins.

Je vous conseille la boutique du coin, artisanale est encore mieux, vu que le miroir aura été fabriqué avec amour et patience. Il est important de se rappeler que le caractère d'un objet magique reflète sa fabrication, évitez les chaines d'assemblages telles que_''Fenert&Merlin''_.

Vous devez apprivoiser votre miroir avant de passer à la caisse. Lui expliquer un peu votre vie et surtout, surtout la décoration de votre chambre, car c'est là qu'il vivra, et une mauvaise surprise est à lui éviter: il pourrait devenir acerbe ou, pire, vous bouder.

Finalement, il ne faut pas négliger qu'un objet magique peut facilement être jaloux, alors il est important d'éviter toute cohabitation magique tel qu'un miroir et un réveil-bon-matin.

Bien entendu même avec beaucoup de patience et d'argent un tel miroir n'existe pas. Le fait est que même moi, travaillant dans ce genre de marchandise, n'ai pas encore trouvé mon miroir parfait. Mais je dois avouer m'être attaché à mon magnifique Louis XIII, lourd de dorures qui a un accent ronronnant m'octroyant chaque matin de compliments tous autant vieillots que charmants.  
Et c'est là que réside la magie du miroir idéal pour vous : l'attachement et l'amour. Aimez votre miroir, lavez-le souvent, placez-le de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue sur votre fenêtre et il vous aimera en retour.

Peut-être n'avez-vous toujours pas compris le pourquoi de cette étape? Elle est pourtant très importante. Un miroir vous aide à vous préparer le matin, à trouver la coiffure idéale pour une telle occasion et encore à trouver la robe parfaite pour ce nouveau chapeau.  
De plus, votre devoir en tant que dépositaire sera de lui faire aimer autant son habitation que vous-même, et alors les compliments fuseront.

Rien de mieux qu'un miroir complimenteur pour faire augmenter sa confiance en soi… et rien de mieux que la confiance en soi pour attirer pour les sorciers à nous.

_''Les miroirs sont les yeux de la sorcière.''_


	2. Chapter 2

**2. La bonne potion capillaire.**

Chère sorcière, nous voici dans la deuxième étape de comment charmer son sorcier. Et bien entendu, comme dans toute belle histoire d'amour je vous parle de potion…

Attention!

Ici je ne parlerai nullement d'Amortensia où autre magie rouge. Il est très crucial que vous sachiez que ce genre de potion ne fait jamais rien de bon! Je vous en parlerai d'ailleurs plus longuement dans un prochain chapitre. Je vous parle ici je potion ''capillaire'', ce que certaines d'entre vous connaissent sous le nom moldu de ''Shampoing''.

Trouver la bonne potion capillaire est presque aussi difficile que de se trouver un miroir comme l'on a vu dans le chapitre précédant, tout dépend de vos cheveux, de ce que vous aimez, de votre style, de votre senteur favorite…

Un jour j'ai dégoté une petite liste que je me permets de vous retranscrire avec l'accord d'Honora Calaire, petite fille de Simone Calaire, auteure de ''vos cheveux sans pellicules en un coup de baguette'' livre que je vous conseille ardemment.

- Pour un cheveu brun, il faut une feuille d'Alihosty.

- Pour un cheveu roux, il suffit de trois gouttes d'essence de Belladone.

- Un cheveu noir nécessite 3 prunes de prunier abyssinien.

- Le cheveu sec mérite 3 racines de gingembres marinés dans de l'essence de bulbobul dilué.

- Un cheveu gras nécessite de la poudre de livèche.

- Un cheveu plat demande simplement une fleur de puffapod.

- Pour un cheveu frisé, je propose de la sauge et du voltiflor en poudre.

Bien entendu, ce ne sont que les ingrédients clefs d'une vieille recette de grand-mère que je me dois de vous donner : Faites bouillir de l'eau dans une marmite, ajoutez-y deux jaunes d'œufs, la fleur de votre choix et deux ingrédients allant à vos cheveux que vous trouverez dans la liste ci-dessus.

Une sorcière qui s'aime va faire elle-même sa potion capillaire, mais de plus en plus nous trouvons sur le marché des potions de soins pour cheveux qui fonctionnent, et d'autres qui, surprise, ne fonctionnent pas.  
Mais si vous préférez, et de loin, confier vos cheveux à un expert qu'à vos piètres talents de maîtresse de potion (oui, oui, une Sorcière doit savoir s'affirmer! Par exemple, moi, suis encore incapable de réaliser un simple accio!) je vous conseille votre coiffeuse-mage qui vous connaît, vous et vos cheveux, et saura concocté ce qu'il vous faut.

Vous habitez la grande ville et ne faites pas confiance aux charlatans? Et bien, demandez à votre apothicaire un dilué de Vélane. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est en fait une potion capillaire assez simple comportant un unique cheveu de Vélane, les résultats en sont fabuleux! Bien entendu je comprendrais que vous ne voudriez pas dépenser autant pour une simple potion alors je vous conseille aussi ''Potion de cheveux douçâtre de Maitre Mevitsh'', pour un moindre coût vos cheveux seront doux et lumineux. Mais je ne peux malheureusement guère garantir, pour l'un et l'autre, que ces produits iront parfaitement à votre tête.

Pour vous mettre bien au courant, les deux premières choses qu'un sorcier… et un vrai! Je ne parle pas ici de ces petits roublards qui ne regardent que nos fesses! Bref, ce que l'homme de votre vie regardera et gardera le plus en mémoire, mesdames, s'agit de vos yeux, qui sont tous uniques, et de vos cheveux soyeux et parfumés.

Je connais beaucoup de sorcière à avoir usé de charmes et de sortilèges sur leur coiffure. Rendre le parfum enivrant, faire briller les cheveux, faire bouger les cheveux comme s'ils étaient au vent, leur faire un effet miroir… la liste et longue et je peux vous assurer que tout cela leur aura servi à strictement rien!

Je vous le répète, la sorcière moderne est fière, jamais elle n'ira jusqu'à s'imaginer qu'un simple sort peut agir plus que ce que ne lui a donné la nature! 

_''La pure magie vient de la valse des cheveux au vent.''_


End file.
